


Exchange

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, No Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: They're making things official. They're taking a step forward.





	Exchange

With his head in Kyungsoo’s lap, the other man kept having to tilt the phone screen down, then back up as they perused the selection of collars on their favorite website. Zitao didn’t have it in him to move though, as Kyungsoo’s other hand was still stroking through his hair. It felt fitting to look for collars while he felt like a precious lap cat.

“So have you decided if you want to wear it always or switch to jewelry when we’re out and about?” Kyungsoo must not have found anything good, the past few scrolls down, as his brows were scrunched and he made no effort to show his screen to Tao. Zitao, despite knowing Kyungsoo’s fashion sense hardly matched his own, trusted him to know what was best for him.

That was why he was choosing a collar in the first place. Boyfriends first, then venturing into the scene, Zitao and Kyungsoo had taken their time before deciding this was the lifestyle they wanted to share between them. On appearance alone, Zitao was sure most people assumed their positions were reversed, but Zitao loved to stumble people’s expectations.

“I think.” Zitao turned slightly on the couch, so he could look up and watch Kyungsoo’s face. “I know I could get away with it, at work, but I don’t like the lack of flexibility in outfits. So maybe a few different ones?”

Zitao had already worn chokers, in anticipation, making sure Kyungsoo was aware of his thoughts on getting a collar of consideration. At this point, three years into dating and two of those in the BDSM scene, it was mostly formality (and pretty much a slave collar already), but Zitao enjoyed the whole regality of it all. In his line of work, fashion design, it was hardly going to seem out of place for him to switch from occasionally wearing a choker, to taking a line of them on indefinitely.

“Mmm. That’s fine. I’ll let you choose the chokers you’d like. You know I’d make really terrible choices anyways.” Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll put them on you every morning, though.”

The thought had warmth spreading through Tao’s belly. He closed his eyes, pleased. “That…sounds perfect.”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement as he straightened up again. “Still doesn’t help me choose one now.”

Taking the phone from his boyfriend’s hand, he started to scroll through it himself. Plain black just felt too ordinary and the baby pink seemed a little too much in the other direction. He’d already considered whether or not he wanted a d-ring attached to it (yes, please and thank you), but color and style had eluded him.

His boyfriend didn’t seem fazed about having his phone snatched from him. “Well, anything sticking?”

“I can’t seem to find a color I like. Black feels boring and pink just…doesn’t feel right.” Zitao could feel the frown spreading on his lips as he continued to scroll.

Kyungsoo kept stroking his hair, now looking down at the screen with him. “How about…lavender?”

Clicking on the color option, Zitao found a light purple just as the other man suggested. The accents were silver and the padding black. It looked delicate, but also like it could hold up against their rougher play.

“Soo, Soo it’s perfect. That’s the one I want.”

Kyungsoo kissed his hair. “You sure?”

“If you don’t put that in your cart right now, so help me.” Zitao huffed.

His boyfriend only laughed, taking the phone from his hand. “Let me go through the whole ordering process, baby. Oh. Says here we’ve earned enough points to get a free bottle of lube.”

“We should get that one that smells like watermelon to try,” Zitao moved to sit up, too excited to keep lying down any longer.

 Kyungsoo tapped at his phone a few moments longer, before shutting the screen off and resting it on his thigh. “In one week, you’ll have your collar, Tao.”

Zitao pulled the other man into the tightest hug he could muster, engulfing them both in his long arms. “God, I love you, Soo.”

“Love you too, Zitao. Want to order in, to celebrate?” Even pressed against his chest, Zitao could almost hear the heart-smile in Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Yes, please.”

\--

Over the course of the week, the couple discussed their ideas for the collaring ceremony. Amongst their friends in the scene, Taekwoon and Wonshik had done their collaring scene in private, while Chanyeol and Joonmyun had theirs at Zitao’s favorite club, The Black Pearl.

Zitao didn’t mind being shown off and public humiliation was always an extra thrill for him, but he knew Kyungsoo really didn’t do well with shows like that. Once Kyungsoo said he had an extra surprise planned as well, Zitao hardly wanted to share the moment with anyone else.

Knowing he was going to be emotional, Zitao asked that they wait to have an official scene until the following day, allowing him to get used to the new collar a bit around the house before breaking it in formally.

Kyungsoo had gotten off work early, promised he’d be waiting for him. Zitao had been buzzing all morning and through the afternoon, texting Sehun to try and distract himself.

Checking his eyeliner in the rear-view mirror briefly, Zitao stepped out of the car and hurried to the door, fumbling with the keys briefly before he slipped inside. “Hello?”

He’d just finished toeing off his shoes when he heard Kyungsoo respond. “Back in the bedroom, baby.”

Zitao felt bubbly, like champagne fizzing in a glass, as he made his way back. Kyungsoo was still dressed nicely from work, dark slacks and a plum dress shirt, black vest on overtop. His smile was what caught Zitao most though, breathtakingly open and warm.

Leaning down, Tao kissed him in lieu of greeting, sighing softly against his mouth. “Soo.”

“Kneel for me, love.” Kyungsoo touched his jaw, letting his timbre drop just slightly into his dom voice.

Zitao easily complied, keeping his gaze to the floor. “Sir.”

Fingers again slid along his jaw. “Look at me, Zitao.”

He followed Kyungsoo’s command, heartbeat feeling so loud in his ears. He watched then as Kyungsoo opened a wide black box, the collar inside. Zitao didn’t realize how much adrenaline was coursing through his system until he nearly giggled at the sight of the color, silver d-ring catching the light.

“I had it inscribed. I would like you to read it for me.” Kyungsoo held the piece at Zitao’s level, a small plate on the side etched in cursive.

“I need no collar to show my devotion. This is only a crown from my prince.” Zitao’s voice grew thicker, eyes stinging. “Soo, Master…I-”

Kyungsoo pulled out another box, longer and slimmer. Inside was a watch with a black band, silver fastenings, and a lavender face. Kyungsoo’s gaze was too warm for him to meet much longer. “And read this for me, baby.”

He flipped over the watch where more cursive script rested, matching Zitao’s. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he read them aloud. “There is no time in which I will not love him. Oh, Kyungsoo…”

The other man leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Let me collar you, love. Then I’d like you to mark me in return.”

Zitao leaned his head down, glad for a moment to hide his tears and compose himself. The settling of the collar around his neck felt so right, so comforting as a reminder of his place. He looked up then as Kyungsoo handed him the watch.

After pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s wrist, Zitao placed the watch on him, letting his hands clasp back into his lap once he was finished. He just couldn’t stop crying. “I’m really glad we decided not to do a-a scene today. I’m a wreck.”

Kyungsoo moved down to the floor, kneeling in front of him, bringing him in for a kiss. “Me too. How about we skip to the aftercare today? I can order in for us and we can watch The Princess Bride?”

When Zitao looked at Kyungsoo, he saw the tears in the other man’s eyes that matched his own. They really fit together in every possible way. “Please?”

With one last kiss, Kyungsoo stood, offering him a hand up. “Right this way, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Due to a lot of things out of my control, I had to throw out one of my backup fics instead of my original challenge prompt for this day. I've pushed that to tomorrow, so have this cute TaoSoo instead! Also, apparently I have a fluff thing going on, because this turned out so freaking cute. Part of that is that I didn't have time to do the research on the BDSM community to do a full scene justice, and even then, Zitao is such a softie I knew he'd never make it through a scene after Soo's sap. I did a decent amount of research on collaring, but I still wish I had a bit more in the end. I hope it turned out well enough.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
